I Will Always Love You
by CupcakePeaceLove
Summary: Cat has a bad boyfriend, his brother wants to help, so Beck comes to her life.
1. Bad Boy Love

**Hi again! It's me… I promised you that I'll update a new story, so here is a story; it's kind of based in real life. It's my story with a guy (the guy is not my boyfriend; I broke up with him like 2 months ago!) but with some modifications! Enjoy! :D R&R!**

**Cat's P.O.V**

Hi! My name is Catherine Hannah Valentine, I'm 14 years old and I study in the best school ever! Its name: Hollywood Arts. There is just one little problem; Richard, the handsome, but meanest guy ever! Well, at Hollywood Arts… I've been in love with him since last year; this is his last year at this school, so this is my last chance! My brother doesn't like Richard, he thinks he is mean, and he is, and he doesn't likes the way he treats woman. I don't care what he says! I'm going to date Richard; I don't care about anything else! Richard is like, well, he has a white corvette, he smokes, he is 5.80 feet tall, he has eyes like fire, he dresses like a model, he is white like milk, he sings like angels and he plays the guitar! He is like a brunette guy, with medium hair, like Zac Efron's hair! But he doesn't know who I am! I wish I could know him, and kiss him! He is the reason why I wake up to school every day! My brother, Martin, wants to open my eyes or something like that! I wasn't hearing him, I was thinking about Richard!

**Martin's P.O.V**

I'm Martin, Cat's brother, she is nice and sweet, but, she likes a guy, and that guy is an asshole! I'm 19 years old, and I know some guys from Hollywood Arts, I used to study there. I don't have anything against Richard, but I've heard that he is too much into girls… so he might be to advance for Cat, but Cat insists to date him! Cat really wants him, maybe if she can get Richard, she can date him, I still have my doubts about Richard!

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was at the school; I was taking thinks out of my locker, when I heard somebody:

"Hi Cat." I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi! Richard!" I said very surprised, my voice tried to crack from the excitement

"Hi Cat, I was wondering, if you are free tomorrow, maybe we can do something, you know, whatever you want! My parents are going to be out this week, so, what do you think?" he said in his flirty tone, smiling slightly with his bright teeth.

"Umm… sure! I'll be by your home tomorrow, at 5 p.m." I freeze, I didn't had anything to think about that this stupid answer!

"Okay, wear something nice!" he said as he left me, I don't know what he means, all my clothes are nice!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I woke up in the morning and got to school, the day was boring, I could barely think about something! I was thinking about my date with Richard.

**Martin's P.O.V**

As Cat was at the school, I thought of an amazing plan to make Cat love another person! My best friend has a little brother his name is Beck, he is at the same school, at Hollywood Arts, but the plan is…

**Cat's P.O.V**

I got ready to my date, I tried on a yellow sun dress with a pink high heels, I looked amazing! I got to Richard's house, it was a palace compared to my house! He opened the door and we went to his room.

"What do you want to do now?" he said sitting next to me in his bed

"Umm… I don't know, you?" I said as he moved near to me

"Well, I was planning—"he said before he kissed me "So, what do you think now?" he said, I was in shock

"Umm… I don't know! I- I" I said as I left his house I was confused but happy at the same time.

**Martin's P.O.V**

I got my plan, I'll make a reunion and invite the little brother of my best friend, he is Canadian, and the name of his little brother is, Beck!

**Cat's P.O.V**

I got to my house and opened the door and saw like 10 people around the house, I was confused but I didn't gave to much interest, I just went to my room and almost locked the door. My brother came in with one of his friends:

"Cat! Come here!" he said as he opened the door

"What?" I said as I followed him downstairs

"I want you to meet someone!" he said

"Who?" I said

"I'm Beck!" he said smiling, I've seen him! He goes at Hollywood Arts too… but he doesn't talks to me a lot! He is on the list of the popular and hot guys.

"Hi, I'm Cat!" I smiled to him nicely

"I know you!" he said like if he knew me from years ago…!

"Why don't you both go upstairs and know each other!" my brother said pushing Beck and I to the stairs

"Okay!" Beck and I said at the same time; Beck and I went upstairs to my room and he started talking

"You have a nice room…!" he said looking at some of my stuff

"Thanks, me and my dad decorated together." I said with a nice tone sitting in an extreme of my bed

"It's very nice." he said sitting next to me

"And… how's the school… I mean being popular, and… hot?" I said trying to make a conversation… I bet I didn't do it too well, I'm not very social!

"Good, and what do you mean with hot?" he said smiling; I think Beck is really a nice person.

"Nothing, I mean… you're hot? Like… I don't know! That's what all girls say! That you're hot…?" I said very nervous; maybe he thinks that I'm a really bad person!

"Okay… relax." he said smiling slightly

"Uh, okay!" I sighted

"But, you said I was hot!" he said giggling very soft

"Okay! You're hot!" I said smiling

"Thanks." he said smiling "And how is your life going?" he asked me with a serious tone.

"Good, yours?" I said trying to avoid anything about Richard

"Good! I don't have any more conversation…" he said smiling at me

"Okay, let me start!" I said smiling and sitting closer to him "Who was your first love?" I asked smiling at him

"Umm… my babysitter!" he said looking at the floor and smiling

"Your babysitter!?" I asked smiling at him

"Yeah, I swear!" he chuckled; the time passed and all you could hear was us laughing; everything was perfect, when the question came!

"And… have you already gave your first kiss?" he asked smiling

"Umm… yeah, but don't tell anyone!" I begged to him

"Don't worry! I won't tell anything! And who was the lucky one?" he said smiling; I think he was flirting with me!

"Well…" I said "Richard Stone!" I whispered

"What!? Richard Stone is the meanest guy EVER!" he whispered loudly with the typical surprised expression

"Yeah, this afternoon! It wasn't too much like a kiss, it was like, little kiss!" I whispered loudly to him; my brother came in to my room:

"Beck, time to go!" he said opening the door for Beck

"Thanks Cat! See you at school tomorrow!" he said as he took his stuff and left my room

"Bye Beck…" I said as the door closed

"So… what do you think about Beck?" my brother said sitting next to me on my bed

"He seems… nice." I said with no expression on my face

"Okay… bye!" Martin said as he left the room; Hmm… Beck is a really cute guy! But now I'm into Richard! I called Richard to apologize and tell him if we were something or nothing!

"_Hello?" said Richard with his typical rude voice_

"_Hi, it's me Cat! I just wanted to apologize and ask you what was going on!" I asked with an innocent voice_

"_Well… I think—" he said _

**Hi! Ready for TBR? Haha Love you and R&R! 3 **


	2. Love Triangle

**Hey it's me again! I just knew that Ariana Grande is dating Jai Brooks. Ihope NO ONE dates Luke Brooks… I love Luke! Haha xD and sorry for not updating this week I had tons and tons of projects! I'll send you a pic of my homework one day! And thanks to everybody that reviewed I'll try to keep the magic in me! Haha. Here is the next chapter for I Will Always Love You! Hope you like it and I don't own anything! **

**Richard's P.O.V**

I was at my room thinking about the things that happened to Cat and I, but I just really didn't even cared! I was about to sleep when I received a call:

"_Hello?" I said with my normal voice_

"_Hi! It's me Cat, I just wanted to apologize and see what's going on!" she said with a sweet annoying voice._

"_Well I think…" I said; maybe this girl can fall now! I can play with her feelings and then leave her! That's how Richard plays! "Yes. I love you Cat" I said as I hanged the phone leaving Cat talking alone! _

**Cat's P.O.V**

Yay! I don't know what to think but… I love Richard!

I was at the school the next morning I was sitting in a table at the Asphalt Café, I was eating a pizza with no meat, when I heard Richard.

"Hey, Cat!" he said sitting next to me

"Hey, Richard!" I said smiling

"Yeah, hey… do you have the Art homework?" he asked with no expression

"Umm… yeah, it's in my back pack!" I said confused

"Give it to me!" he said as he opened my backpack and took my notebook and left. I was alone again, when Beck came with some of his friends.

"Hey Cat!" he said smiling to me

"Hey Beck! How are you?" I said smiling

"Very good, I brought some of my friends, is it okay?" he said smiling

"Sure, sit down!" I said making space in the table

"So… he is Lucas, he is Matt, and she is Cinthya." he said as he pointed all of his friends, they seemed really nice people!

"Hi, I'm Cat!" I said smiling

"Wait! You're Richard's girl?" asked Cinthya very surprised

"Umm… yeah!" I said with no expression in my face

"Guys! Cover your ears! NOW!" she said making the guys get scared and cover them ears "That guy is a mess! I used to date him… he is crazy and you don't need such as an asshole in your life!" she said "Ready guys!" she said as she poked the guys in their arms; the bell ranged and Beck and I had the same class, with Sikowitz.

Beck and I were at Sikowitz class, we started talking before he came:

"So, what does you and Cinthya were talking about?" he asked in a curious way, sitting next to me

"About girl stuff!" I said smiling as I putted my backpack next to me

"Like makeup or heels?" he said as I avoided looking at his face

"Yeah, kind of!" I said smiling

"Guys! Time to start class! Take your seats and let's act!" said Sikowitz as he entered to the classroom and got up in the stage. "Today we'll act; Stacy, pic a place!" he said as he pointed to Stacy and looked at her

"Umm… Paris?" said Stacy in a confused tone

"Sure, umm; Lucas, what's going on in Paris?" said Sikowitz looking at Lucas

"Umm… I don't know, two people in love but they can't be in love!" he said very bored

"And… Holly; pic the actors!" said Sikowitz pointing at Holly

"Umm… Cat, Mario and Beck!" she said making a surprised face, I standed up and went to the stage with Beck and Mario.

"Improvise!" yelled Sikowitz looking at us very surprised

"Umm… you're not going to Paris with that guy!" said Mario as the role of the father while he pointed at Beck

"But, dad!" I yelled as I stomped my foot on the ground

"Nothing!" said Mario as he left the stage

"Darling, let's scape, let's go to Paris and don't tell your father, we'll have the time of our lives!" said Beck and he took my hands making the acting appear so real

"Let's get to the plane!" I said as Beck took me and looked at me at my eyes, face to face just both of us… acting, but it appeared so real! He took me from my chin, and started kissing me for 7 seconds. Everybody started clapping.

"Good acting!" said Sikowitz smiling as the bell ranged.

Beck and I smiled at Sikowitz back.

"Good acting!" I said to him smiling

"Thanks, your acting is very realistic!" he said smiling at me too

"I have to go home, and it's late so, bye!" I said as I took my things

"I'll drive you!" he said smiling at me as he took his things too

"No, thanks, but I'll walk!" I said smiling as I opened the door for us

"I'm serious, I'll drive you, I don't care what you say!" he said as he took my backpack and putted it in his Ford Del Rey 81'

"Thank you!" I said as he opened the door for me

"You tell me where it is!" he said as he started driving

"Kay- Kay!" I smiled

"I have to be honest with you! I heard a bit of your conversation with Cinthya!" said Beck still looking at the road

"You heard? What did you heard?" I asked in a nervous tone

"Nothing, just about a guy, who was an asshole…! And I wanted to know… was that asshole me?" he asked confused

"No, it wasn't you; turn left in here; it was another guy!" I said looking at my back pack

"Was it Richard?" he asked

**Sorry, it's SO short, but… I have TONS of homework and I can't fail with any…or they take my computer away! PLUS my mom and dad… and sister, think that I'm not anymore in Fanfiction… so I can't tell them or they'll cut my head off my body!**


	3. Cell Phone Trouble

**Hi! Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love you guys! I'll continue with the story and if you want I'm going to answer questions! So… ask your question and I'll answer it next time! I'm going to continue with the story but before I do it! I have to tell you that the real guy that represents Beck in my story dedicated me a piece of a Nirvana song! :] I'm so happy right now! **

**Cat's P.O.V**

"Was it Richard?" he asked, my heart stopped for a while

"No!" I lied "Here's my house!" I said as I took my stuff and left the car "Thanks!" I said closing the car's door

"Bye!" said Beck as he waved his hand; Beck's car left as I opened my door's house

**Beck's P.O.V**

I left Cat at her house when I received a call, I turned off the radio leaving my favorite Nirvana song off:

"_Hello?" I said with a normal tone_

"_Hi! It's Martin! How are you, Beck?" he said like whispering_

"_I'm fine, thanks you?" I asked as I putted the phone in speaker so I could take the steering wheel._

"_I'm fine, umm… How are things going between you and Cat?" he asked _

"_Very fine, I think so!" I said as I turned left in my car_

"_Good! Umm… call me when you have a problem, okay?" he said; believe it or not, I think I'm getting in love with Cat! _

"_Okay…" I said as I hanged the phone _

I went to my house and I sat in my bed… and listened to Green Day, my thoughts were drifting into space. I received a call from my mom.

"_Beck?" said my mom with a weird tone_

"_Yeah." I said as I standed up of my bed_

"_Umm… your dad and I are going to Canada for some days, your aunt Lola got sick!" she said as I heard the car engine at the phone_

"_Okay. Bye!" I hanged the phone._

I don't know what t think now, I'm alone and I can't wait for Monday!

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was at my room really bored and I called Richard.

"_Hi darling!" I said with a nice tone_

"_I'm busy! Call me later!" he yelled and hanged the phone _

"Yeah, sure!" I said to myself. Richard might not be the best boyfriend, but I like them like this!

**Richard's P.O.V**

It's Friday and I don't have anything to do… but that will change! I called some friends and buy beers and some chicks!

"Hey bro!" said my best friend Luke with some chicks behind him

"Hey, what's your name?" I said looking at the blonde girl that was behind Luke

"I'm Aaliyah! You must be Richard!" said the blonde with a pretty and flirty smile

"Yeah, I am! So, do you want to spend the rest of the night with me?" I asked, I know what you must be thinking, but yes, I just said 'Yes' to Cat.

"Sure!" said the blonde giving me her hand as we went for some drinks

**Beck's P.O.V**

I was invited to a party, well a "party", I don't know anybody in here! It's like, weird. WAIT! I DO know him… Is that Richard? With a blonde girl? Well, Cat needs to know this. I took a picture of him and sended it to Cat!

**Guys, I've got lots of homework and things to do! But I decided that I'll make the stories short but in lots of chapters! THANKS! I LOVE YOU! **

**Blueberry Kisses**

**~CPL~**


	4. Between the truth and the lies 1

**Lol! Lots of your reviews were about Cat's reaction, well, here's the chapter! :] Next thing that I will say… I want to ask everybody who saw the episode of Victori-yes. Do you really liked the episode? My answer: WTF!? That's not even a good ending for a show that gave so many viewers to Nickelodeon! Victorious really deserved a good finale! ¬¬' I'm very pissed off… but I want to say that as long as I'm inspired I'll continue with the stories! :D So here is chapter 4! Enjoy it! :D**

**~CPL~**

**Cat's P.O.V**

It was late at night, I was about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated. I took a look at it and saw it was Beck. I really didn't gave that much importance to that. I just closed my eyes and fall asleep.

The next day I took my books out of my locker and Beck came to me with an ear to ear smile.

"Hey!" he said smiling at me

"What's up?" I asked in my normal tone of voice

"Nothing I was about to ask you, did you saw the pic?" he asked me

"What pic?" I asked with a confusion face and tone

"The pic!" he answered

"No…!" I said very confused

"The pic of Richard?" he asked very concerned

"No, show it to me!" I commanded Beck as he took his phone out and opened the photo album

"Here!" he said as he pointed to a pic of Richard with some blonde girl, holding… really tight!

"That's not Richard!" was the only thing I got on my mind

"I'm completely sure it's Richard saw him with my eyes!" I said as I pointed to the picture

"You're a liar!" I said as I ran into the Janitor's Closet

"Cat!" yelled Beck as he followed me

"Why do you want to ruin my life, huh? Do you hate me!?" I asked completely out of control

"Cat!" he yelled as he holded me in his arm "I don't hate you! And I'm sure it's Richard, don't you believe me!?" he asked as he putted a puppy eyes face.

"But…" I said as he holded my hands and looked at me "I believe you." I said

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Beck with a smile in his face

"I'm going to wait for him to break up with me!" I said as Beck did a 'WTF!?' face

"No, no, YOU have to break up with him." he said

"No, NEVER!" I said as I took off my hands from Beck's

"Cat, come on! Please!" he said

"Okay, but you'll wait until I think is the time okay!" I said as I opened the door and left

**This is the end of this chapter! I love you all… and hope you liked it…! Blueberry kisses and cupcake hugs! But first:**

**I LOVE YOU DANIEL! 3 Hope you love me one day…! :3 3 **

**Blueberry kisses and Cupcake Hugs! **

**~CPL~ **


End file.
